


Our Little Angel

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sickening levels of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://imaginethatsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/89838019248/little-one-go-to-sleep-for-your-mother-and</p><p>Imagine singing you and Castiel's child to sleep.</p><p>(the picture in the imagine is of Castiel singing a baby to sleep, so I went with that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Angel

You weren’t sure exactly what pulled you from your slumber.  It had been a dreamless sleep, so it wasn’t a nightmare that startled you awake.  Glancing to the other side of your bed, you saw the covers were a mess, but your husband was nowhere to be seen, so it wasn’t him who caused you to wake up, either.

“...don’t say a word, papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird.”  OK, so maybe it was him.  You turned to the baby monitor that was sitting on your bedside table, watching the little light blink with every word Cas sang.  A shrill wail followed the purchase of the mocking bird and you heard Cas sigh.  “No, I don’t know why you’d want a mockingbird either.”

You smiled to yourself.  Did anyone actually know why a baby would want any of the things that the song talked about?  You debated on whether or not you should go help him, when he started speaking again.

“Hush, little one.  Your mother needs her sleep.  She’s got a very busy day tomorrow.”  You sighed and leaned back, snuggling yourself into your pillow.  Cas could handle this.  If you went in there now, he’d probably start feeling guilty, thinking that he wasn’t able to take care of the baby.  “You would be so proud of your mother if you could actually comprehend what she’s accomplished.”

Not to sound cocky, but you were pretty damn proud of yourself as well.  Being a part-time hunter while taking online classes to earn your master’s degree was no small feat.  Most people you knew laughed at the idea of studying and majoring in folklore, but you’d used your textbooks to help solve more than one case.  And in just a few short hours, you’d be donning a robe and a cap to accept a piece of paper that told the world you’d accomplished something from all that studying.

“Daddy’s got you, little one.”  You could almost picture the scene in the nursery.  Cas would be holding the baby to his chest, a blanket wrapped securely around her.  He’d rock her from side to side, trying to calm her and keep her from fussing.  If she wasn’t hungry or in need of changing, that was her favorite place to be--safe in her father’s arms, feeling, more than hearing the words he spoke in his deep timbre.  “You know, I never really understood why humans referred to their offspring as angels.”

  
***(this image is from the imagine--it is not mine)*** 

You giggled--Cas had mentioned that once or twice to you.   _Babies weren’t angels.  Why would human parents refer to them as such?  Certainly, he would have known if the baby was an actual angel._  You’d always just shaken your head with a smile.

 “As an angel, I can tell you that human babies are not angels.  Their souls might be purer than adults, but they are not celestial beings.”  He paused.  “You, little one, you are an angel.  Well, I guess, technically, you’re half-angel, but I get it now.  Humans think angels are meant to bring joy and peace into their lives.  That’s why they call their children angels.  And that, more than the fact that your father is an actual celestial being, is why you are an angel.”

You thought back to when you’d first found out you were pregnant.  You knew most angels considered Nephilim to be abominations.  You were terrified Cas would be one of those angels, as you’d never really discussed the possibility of children before then.  When you’d finally got the courage to tell him, he’d cried, the biggest grin on his face.  Then he’d pressed his ear to your stomach, laughing as he talked to the baby even though you hadn’t even started showing.

“There we go, little one.  No more fussing.  You’ll sleep through your mother’s graduation if you don’t get your rest tonight.”  You could hear the sounds of him leaning over the crib and the soft moan of your daughter when she realized she wasn’t being held anymore.  Thankfully, that was the only noise she made, so she must have stayed asleep.  “Daddy loves you, little one.”  You felt like your insides could burst from how much you loved him.  “I love you, too, ______.”  

You blushed--of course he’d known you were awake the whole time.  There was no point in even pretending that you were asleep, so you just waited until he appeared in the room with you.

“I love you, you know.”  You turned on your side to face him as he climbed into the bed next to you.  He nodded before pulling you into his arms, your head resting on his chest.  “You give me so much joy and peace as well.”  He kissed the top of your head.

“Not half as much as you give me.”  You sighed contentedly.  “Rest now.  Tomorrow is a very special day.”  He squeezed you gently, his tone conveying just how proud he was of you.  You snuggled even closer to him and felt yourself begin to drift off.


End file.
